1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual clutch device for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual clutch device for a vehicle which cools a clutch of the vehicle using a cooling mechanism of a drive motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a continuously variable transmission (CVT) is used as a transmission of a hybrid electric vehicle. A metal belt that can change an engine speed within a gear range irrespective of a vehicle speed is applied to the continuously variable transmission.
The continuously variable transmission (CVT) using the metal belt, however, uses relatively high hydraulic pressure compared with other automatic transmission. Therefore, the continuously variable transmission (CVT) has many drawbacks in efficiency regardless of excellent functionality.
Recently, use of a dual clutch transmission (DCT) is increasing. The dual clutch transmission has merits of excellent efficiency of a manual transmission and convenience of an automatic transmission. According to the dual clutch transmission, a plurality of input gears is disposed on two input shafts and any one of a plurality of output gears engaged with the plurality of input gears is selectively connected to any one of two output shafts by means of a synchronizer device. Thereby, a shift is performed.
According to a conventional dual clutch transmission, however, a cooling circuit may be very complicated and lubrication performance may be insufficient. Therefore, shift feel may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.